Sexy Vampire
by XxxDrarryxxX
Summary: Sexy Vampire Summary: What if Michael wasn't a blood crazed vampire but a sex crazed vampire. When Michael is left home alone with his brother Sam he is willing to go to the extreme to quench his thirst. Warning: This is yaoi/lemon. I own nothing but the plot.


Sexy Vampire

Summary: What if Michael wasn't a blood crazed vampire but a sex crazed vampire. When Michael is left home alone with his brother Sam he is willing to go to the extreme to quench his thirst.

AN: This is Yaoi(boyxboy) lemon. don't like? simple don't read. Do like? enjoy! :) (reviews are appreciated.

Sexy vampire

Michael was standing alone in his grandfather's open kitchen. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop thinking about the lush heartbeat coming from upstairs. He knew he's brother would be in his bathroom bathing and the thought of the young boy naked and wet excited Michael beyond anything else.

After enough torture from the boys intoxicating sent Michael decided that he had had enough and strode up the stairs to the bathroom. When he reached the door he heard the boys voice ringing through the bathroom. He smiled imagining what notes he could make his younger brother hit. Sam was still completely unaware of the fact that Michael was a vampire, and Michael knew this would be the worst way for him to find out , but he was through with waiting. He slowly opened the door and saw the most delicious thing his eyes had ever fell upon. There was Sam dripping with water and bubbles completely unaware of Michael's presence until he opened his eyes to his older brothers perfect face.

"Michael what the f-"  
He was cut off by his brothers lips pressing roughly against his own.  
Sam tried to pull back but his brother held him in place by the back of his head. After a few moments Michael pulled back allowing his brother to catch his breath

"Michael what are doing?" Sam asked in fear of his brothers answer. Michael responded with a grin bearing his perfectly shaped fangs. Sam gasped and backed away in fear.

"Y-your a v-vampire?" Sam asked shakily.  
"and your my victim Sammy" he replied chuckling lowly latching his fangs into sam's neck hard enough to leave a mark

"s-stop" Sam moaned shakily.  
"And why should I?" Michael asked smirking.  
"because we're brothers Michael, this is wrong."  
"I'm enjoying myself way too much to stop"

Michael continued kissing and occasionally biting down Sam's neck. "stop it mike" Sam moaned loudly. Michael just ignored Sam and started to lick Sam's chest. Suddenly he stopped deciding that the bath wouldn't work and picked up Sam bridal style. Sam started struggling and kicking while Michael walked towards his room. Once they arrived at the bed Michael roughly trough Sam down and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. Michael looked down at Sam and licked his lips admiring him. Michael then dived down kissing Sam rough enough to bruise his lips. Michael then started to grind his hips against his younger brother. The sudden friction caused Sam to gasp allowing Michael to gain entrance exploring his brothers mouth with incredible speed. The kissing and grinding continued for a while until Sam gave up and let his brother do as he pleased.

Michael then stopped and moved down his brothers body settling between his legs gazing at his erection. He then did the unimaginable and took his length in his mouth. This caught Sam off guard and he moaned louder than he thought possible. He moved his hands down to entangle into Michael's hair pushing him down whilst arching his back into his brothers mouth. Sam couldn't help but realize how skilled his brother was with his mouth and he could fell himself coming closer to the edge.

"M-m-mike I'm gonna c-"  
But before he could finish his sentence his brother sucked him harder causing him to cum right in his brothers mouth. Michael happily swallowed his brothers load moving himself back up to his brothers face. Then he kissed him allowing him to taste himself. Sam moaned into the kiss wanting more, starting to remove his brothers jacket. His brother then got up from him taking of the rest of his clothes while his brother watched in awe. When he completed his task he sat back on top of Sam. And started grinding against him

"please" Sam moaned to his brother.  
"please what Sammy?" Michael asked him smugly.  
"please enter me" Sam whimpered.  
"that's what I was planning on doing dear brother" replied michael seductively.

After prepaering his brother michale linded himself up with his brothers entertrance him pushed him self into him roughly causing Sam to scream loudly.

"mike move" Sam demanded after a few moments of adjusting to the feeling. Michael happily obliged and pulled almost all the way out of him then slammed back in. After a few rough thrusts michael found his brothers " special" spot causing Sam to scream in pleasure.

After a while of this Sam's vocabulary was reduced to"more harder and faster". When Sam felt himself coming closer to the edge for the second time he stopped Michael.

"bite me" he said simply to Michael  
" what?" he asked in shock  
"BITE ME" he demanded.  
"w-why" he asked still in shock.  
"because I love you and want to spend forever with you" he replied truthfully.  
" I love you too" Michael said before starting to move again and bringing his teeth down to latch onto Sam's neck forcefully.

Sam screamed in pain and pleasure while he started transforming growing beautiful fangs. After one more hard thrust both vampires came screaming each others names.

Michael the collapsed on his brothers chest both of them panting heavily.  
"I love you" Sam told his brother  
" I love you too" he responded.  
They both then laid there for night completely content with each others presence

~fin~


End file.
